


Consoled

by almeida4eva



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M, One Shot, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Grady...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consoled

**Author's Note:**

> My first Caryl fic... go easy on me! :) (all mistakes are mine!)
> 
> MUCH LOVE PEEPS! -X-

* * *

 

 

After the traumatic events at Grady the group found shelter in a derelict school. Most of the group had huddled together in the sports hall. Spreading out but remaining together. Glenn was focused on supporting Maggie who was a mess and hadn’t spoken since she’d seen her sister’s limp and broken body. Carl was crying quietly, helping his dad to look after a fussy Judith. Daryl had almost immediately wandered off by himself. Sitting with a bunch of sobbing, grieving people was doing nothing to lift his guilt and pain.

Carol found him in one of the empty classrooms. It seemed they always sought each other out in times of need.

Daryl was sat on the large teacher’s desk at the front of the room; his boots scuffing the floor as they dangled back and forth. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked beyond exhausted.

Silently Carol entered the disused classroom, taking a seat at the small children’s desk just inside of the door; making sure that she didn’t crowd him. The room was dark and dusty. She could see shapes in the dust from where objects had sat dormant since the Turn... until Daryl Dixon had hurled them across the room in frustration. They sat in silence for a long while – not even acknowledging one another’s presence. Eventually Carol spoke.

‘You did everything you could, you know.’ Her voice was quiet but assertive.

‘Pfft.’ Daryl kept his eyes down, hidden behind dark, dirty hair. Carol could see the way his knuckles were turning white from his iron grip on the desk.

‘It’s true.’ Carol insisted. ‘No-one could have done more.’

‘Bullshit.’ Daryl’s hands slammed down on the wooden surface beneath him – dust molecules floated up around him; the sudden outburst making Carol jump slightly. ‘Couldn’t save Beth. Couldn’t save Merle. Couldn’t save Sophia.’ Daryl roared, his blues eyes swimming in despair. ‘I’m a fucking useless piece of shit... couldn’t save no-one. Couldn’t do a damn thing!’

Carol waited a moment; taking in the rapid rise and fall of Daryl’s heaving chest.

‘You saved me. Over and over.’ Carol said matter-of-factly. Daryl’s breaths were deep and measured as she spoke. ‘You’re a good man Daryl Dixon.’

‘You don’t know me! You don’t know shit!’ He yelled, propelling himself up from the desk and stalking back and forth across the classroom. Though he was angry his words held little conviction. _Of course she knew him._ Carol’s pale blue eyes followed him from her seat, calm and patient.

‘You’re right.’ Carol said, ‘I don’t know you. I don’t know what it’s like to be hurt by someone who is supposed to care about you the most. I don’t know what it’s like to wake up every morning wishing you were anywhere else. To feel like you’re not worth the air you breath.’ Carol’s voice was thick with emotion; her decisive tone crumbling as she continued. ‘... to... to lose everyone you have ever loved one by one...’ Tears prickled at her eyes. Her voice broke and finally Daryl stopped his pacing. His eyes met hers and suddenly they were both crying – for their losses and for their former lives.

Daryl strode over to her in three long strides, pulling her up from her perched seat and engulfing her in a strong embrace. Carol’s arms clutched at his strong back and shoulders, her face against his chest. Daryl buried his face into her neck, breathing her in – his arms were locked firmly around her waist.

They stood for the longest time; until the tears dried and the anger subdued. Carol was breathing in time with Daryl’s heartbeats as they thumped steadily beneath her ear. Daryl’s lips grazed her skin as he nuzzled further into her.

Carol pulled back slightly, a gentle smile on her lips as she took him in. Hair dishevelled; face cut and bruised – his eyes tired and worn. She brushed his hair back out of his eyes and softly kissed his forehead. He leaned back to look at her – calm and strong in his grasp. Her eyes drew him in, holding his attention.

Daryl kissed her then. A small – almost friendly – kiss. He repeated the action; again and again, the press of lips against lips... almost childlike in their simplicity. Until he stopped. His hands slung low around her waist, Carol felt his grip tighten on her as he rested his forehead against her. His eyes raked over every inch of her face. Longing flashed in his eyes as he set his jaw. His hands ran over her back and up into her short hair, dragging her closer. Carol sighed as his fingers urged her forward, her body pressing into his. Then he was kissing her... _really_ kissing her.

Daryl became consumed with the taste of her. Needing her closer. He stepped into her; almost treading on her toes, they were already as close as they could get without tearing off all their clothes and taking the next step that could never be undone. His body practically fell into hers, knocking her off balance, the backs of her knee’s colliding with the desk she had previously been occupying – almost sending them both crashing to the floor.

Carol hissed in pain - the action had jolted her broken ribs. Daryl winced, covering his face in embarrassment. 'M'sorry.' He mumbled from behind his hands.

'It's ok.' Carol said, taking his hand in hers. 'How about we leave the more rigorous activities until after we're both healed?' She winked at him and laughed as his face flamed red. Daryl couldn't help but offer her a small smile in return. He pulled her to him - gently this time - and kissed her slowly.

He could wait a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
